Hawkpoint
Alignment: Neutral Population: 342 Government: Circle of Elders Languages: Common Religion: Solism A small hillside town that rests north of Norgate, elevated above most of the other towns. It was named not only for its elevated view of surrounding villages and cities, but also because of the shrieking of birds of pray that act as an alarm for the denizens in the early morning. It was formed from a small community of settlers who felt that they could quietly worship Sol safe from invaders had they built in between hills, the choice serving them well so far as they have eluded any significant invasions or raids in the roughly 200 years since it was established. The town had become a common stopping point for Solist pilgrims and travellers, an altar to Sol being placed at the top of the hill, a popular spot for prayer and worship among the townsfolk. For the past couple of decades Hawkpoint had struggled to find a dedicated trade due to the varied skills of its citizens and the mediocre economy preventing most families from affording college. Recently they had seen some success however, their Blacksmith finding that a few of his apprentices were very talented, a pair of them driven by competition over his daughter, Claudia. This had taken a hit after one of them had gone missing shortly after becoming engaged to her, but smithing has still shown to be slowly improving their economy as demand for their sturdy and intricately-designed armaments grows. It is primarily independant, relying on outside cities, settlements and villages for trade and goods and often sending a few people down to trade throughout the region. It is run by a small government of elders, the most notable of which is Elder Stuart whom is the grandfather of Darwin Stuart, a talented blacksmith’s apprentice and rival of the one who had gone missing. Suspicion has grown for both of them as of late but the community of Hawkpoint is small and tightly-knit, no one wanting to speak up only to be outcast by that community. Though the man that had gone missing returned after a couple of years, those close to him realized that he was not the same man he once was. As he had told them of his experiences in being taken into the arena of Valius II, the self-proclaimed Black Prince who in reality was a mere noble that inherited an arena, they had resolved to allow him to stay in hiding so he could repair his relationship with his fiance and adapt to life in Hawkpoint once more. What was minor speculation became grave suspicion when shortly after that the returning man had been found and executed in the middle of the small town by Valius II, made an example of in person. Though life goes on there have been people both within and outside of the community picking up on the scent of conspiracy and wondering what dark secrets the elders and the hillside town itself have hiding just out of view. Category:Locations